


解

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 解，解執念……
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 1





	解

傳說一踏黃泉過忘川，永無還陽歸舊日。

據說一飲橋前孟婆湯，前塵往事歸殘土。

聽說一遭執念繞其身，未解則無輪迥日。

她並不知道這些傳聞是真抑或假，也不知道她是否因著執念才久久未能投胎。她曾試過到釋仇嶽一趟，卻是空手而歸；她曾在中元節之時至陽間一回，但都是徒勞無功。

——大概是因為陽壽未盡卻枉死吧......

適逢她正放棄尋找原因，想著在枉死城待上幾十年之時。卻恰好聽著新添的枉死鬼似丟了主魂，呆呆傻傻的喃喃道:"姐姐..." 

——"紗夏姐姐..."那低而平緩得勝似緩得難以撥動海洋微風的聲線，久得像遠古時代的自她腦海響起。未曾料過這道微風能夠猛烈的撥動她的心湖，更在心湖掀起了重重波濤，快將她那片迷茫的靜土掩蓋了。

"我是叫紗夏嗎...?" 

需知地府一日，人間一月，就這樣又到了中元節。那困在酆都鬼城和枉死城的諸鬼宛如得了解放似的，鬼門關一開便湧了出來，圖的是盡快趕至中元節會吃些祭品、享受香火。

除了紗夏，只有紗夏獨自在那滲著喀人夜黑的道上踽踽獨行。作為鬼魂的她壓根兒感受不到溫度，可在這片孤寂中卻忽爾沁出透頂寒意，似是孤單的墜入冰窟卻又無人注意到。

"姨姨，你流血了。"

甜甜的嗓音自身旁傳出，紗夏轉頭一看...

是個約莫三、四歲的小女孩，那個女孩長著圓圓的大眼睛而烏亮的眼珠子正骨碌碌的打轉，顯得格外機靈狡黠。只是那挺直得如同毫無棱角的山峰的鼻子，倒卻讓她感到甚是熟悉。

想是孩童特別純潔未受凡俗污染，才見得著靈體吧。因此紗夏並不驚訝女孩見到她。但見那女孩徑自從口袋拿出一方手帕塞進紗夏的手，甜笑道:"姨姨，你拿去擦擦吧！我還有很多手帕呢！" 

"謝謝..."許久沒被如此對待的紗夏對此卻是並不習慣，那女孩卻開始連珠發砲的說起話來 :"我叫周夏生，媽媽是街口那家面包店店主。剛剛跟媽媽和桃姨姨、南姨姨到餐館吃了晚餐..." 

"夏生，你在跟誰說話？"

那是個跟周夏生有著相似眼睛的女子，可不同的卻是她看著更為成熟。

——"紗夏姐姐，今天去購物好嗎？"

——"這是我們的家。" 

她都記得了，她也找到了......

找到一直困擾她的「執念」。

好不才哄得周夏生睡覺，周子瑜疲憊的走到廚房取出一罐啤酒。隨著"切"的開罐聲，冰涼醇滑的啤酒徐徐的自喉舌在體內四流動，那苦澀的酒味也跟隨血液帶至頭頂。

"很苦"周子瑜輕輕放下那罐啤酒，被酒精薰得潮紅的雙頰被淚水悄然劃過:"紗夏姐姐，今天是七月十四。你會不會來見見我和夏生？"

——會，我就在這裡。

一路跟踪著周子瑜和周夏生的紗夏拼命在叫嚷道，可在周子瑜眼中卻是空氣而已。得不到回應的周子瑜又淺嚐了囗酒，沉沉的閉上雙眼，喃喃道:"我真傻...世上那有甚麼鬼呢..."

——有，我就在這兒啊！你怎麼卻看不見呢！

想到此處，不甘、憤怒、無奈宛如炒飯般自湊崎心內混成一碟。空洞的眼睛遂漸被怨念塗上如彼岸花無異、狠毒妖冶入骨的紅，身體被一層一層漆上顏色似的竟然現了形。

——為甚麼你不跟著我死？為甚麼你看不見我！

"殺了她...殺了她！"內心的猛獸不住咆哮著，不住撞擊著名為人性的牢籠。想是化為亡靈日久，那道牢籠的鎖經已被時間歲月所腐蝕侵壞，竟然一下子野獸所被衝破！她的雙手一把握住周子瑜纖弱的脖項，正想發力之時。不曾想那雙被水氣氤氳所籠罩，如同夏季雨後臺南的眸子竟張開，直直的與紗夏猩紅的眼眸對視。

"紗夏姐姐...你是來看我嗎？"周子瑜難以置信卻異常歡愉的喃喃道:"我真的很想你...對不起...我沒有陪你..." 

——是啊！我愛慘了她，怎麼舍得她死？

破碎的人性被她重拾起來，猩紅自她的雙眸退色變回黑。她微笑著鬆開周子瑜的脖子，轉而環抱著周子瑜，語帶哽咽的道 :"子子...不要再想我了...再找個愛你的人吧..." 

"不要再對我說對不起了...說對不起的該是我..." 

"子子，我走了..."

說著竟然渾身化作一道白光，徒留周子瑜擁抱一片虛寂的空氣。

"媽媽...媽媽！"睜開眼睛，映入眼簾的並非紗夏而是周夏生。只見周夏生環住周子瑜的腰際，撒嬌道 :"去吃麥當勞早餐吧！夏生肚餓了！"

"好..."周子瑜寵溺的摸摸周夏生的頭，溫柔地道:"吃兒童餐吧！"

"太棒了！"

看著行徑與紗夏相似的周夏生，周子瑜將昨夜憂愁全放一旁。不管昨晚紗夏曉喻她忘記自己、與她道別是夢還是真，她只知她要守護好夏生......

夏生，紗夏生命的延續。


End file.
